When lightning strikes
by blueflamefreak
Summary: A brawl at the guild hall is forcibly shut down by Laxus, with unexpected and very interesting results. LaLu. Smut. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in this 'verse, and I haven't gotten very far, but this one was kinda begging to be written. Please note that the themes are extremely mature, and I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail.

I have an alternate ending I'm toying with, that would continue on from the end of this. Please let me know if you'd like to read it!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Laxus frowned as he heard a crash coming from the main part of the guild hall. _Are those idiots fighting again?_ He thought, irritated. Tossing down his pen, he pushed himself away from the desk and stood up, absently noting the popping coming from his spine. _I've been sitting down too long._

He rounded the desk, and pulled the door to his office open, mood souring further as he clearly heard the brawl that was occurring downstairs. Scowling, he strode towards and down the stairs, surveying the damage his guild mates were doing to the hall. At least one pillar had been cracked, and several tables lay broken, unceremoniously tossed aside.

Natsu and Gray, he was not surprised to see, were in the thick of it all, Natsu screaming at his team member and tossing fire-filled punches towards the ice mage. The rest of the guild was in an uproar, and punches were being thrown by most. As he was looking for Erza, _because she should have stopped this already, damn her_ , he was startled as Lucy came sailing through the air towards him, and crash-landed at his feet. Looking back up towards the fray, he saw Elfman's head pop up, eyes widening as he took in the celestial mage who he had accidently thrown across the hall.

 _That's it._ Laxus thought, and let his magic built before lightning arced across the hall, shocking everyone in the brawl. His scowl lifted marginally as he watched his guild mates drop, twitching as the electricity coursed through their nervous system.

A soft moan caught his attention, and his eyes dropped to the blonde lying on the floor in front of him. He could smell her, he realised, the scent that was uniquely hers, but muskier. He blinked, eyebrows twitching upwards. _Is she getting off on this?_ He thought incredulously, and had to stop his jaw from dropping as she looked up at him, eyes darkening and a blush delicately spreading across her cheeks. He took another breath in, and her honey glazed strawberry scent rose up to his nose. His jaw dropped slightly, and he watched as her thighs rubbed together, clearly attempting to ride out her own release.

He felt himself respond, pants tightening, mouth suddenly dry. It was a testament to his will that he managed to look away, briefly survey that the brawl had stopped, and turned to walk up the stairs a little faster than normal. _I am not running away,_ he justified to himself as the door to his office slammed behind him.

Laxus took a deep breath to steady himself, hands braced against the desk. The memory of the celestial mage's arousal surfaced, and his hands tightened on the edge of his desk. _But what a scent,_ he mused, a smirk tugging at his lips. He imagined what she would look like, bent over his desk, paper floating to the floor, screaming his name without thought of consequence from those listening below. It wasn't the first time he had imagined her in his office, although now that he had her scent, he was tempted to make it happen.

"Fuck." He groaned, as his head fell backwards. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, before his hand drifted downwards to adjust himself. His erection had already swelled, and gotten caught in his pants to the point of being annoyingly painful.

He groaned as his hand brushed over his erection, fingers closing around himself as he stroked himself through his pants. It had been a while since he had been able to give himself attention, what with the paperwork he had been snowed under by his gleeful grandfather, and his team invading his house under the pretence of making sure he was taking care of himself. He could do his own washing and cooking, damnit.

Glancing at the clock, he straightened up and sighed. The guild would be closing for the night soon, and he really wasn't in the mood for paperwork. _Honey glazed strawberries, on the other hand…_ he grinned, and opened his office door again, listening to the sounds downstairs.

It was much quieter now, less people lingering downstairs. He could hear Mira chattering away, with occasional responses from Elfman. Slightly disappointed, he was ready to close the door when he heard Lucy chime in to the conversation. Attention now fully on the conversation below, he stalked towards the bannister so he could catch a glimpse of the three below.

"The guild hall will be closing soon, Lucy, did you want Elfman to walk you home?" Mira asked as she dried one of the few remaining wet mugs that sat on the bar. Lucy smiled, and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Mira, what kind of mage would I be if I couldn't walk myself home?" She replied, grabbing one of the wet mugs to help her friend dry them.

"That's manly." Elfman rumbled in approval, grin evident in his voice. Laxus rolled his eyes, but watched as the other man kissed Mira on the cheek before heading out of the hall. Mira smiled at her friend, completely oblivious that they were being watched.

"You should get home too, you don't need to be helping me clean up. I should be done soon." She suggested, putting away some of the dried mugs. Laxus leaned forward, already calculating how he would get to the front doors before the blonde.

"I just need to visit the ladies first, do you mind?" Lucy asked, sliding off her barstool and tugging her skirt back into place.

"Of course not. You'll have to use the ones upstairs, though, Cana managed to get Bisca, Juvia and a few of the guys into a drinking contest, and they made a mess of the bathroom down here. When they get in tomorrow, they'll be cleaning it up." Mira replied, a hint of a smirk appearing. Lucy made a face, and nodded. Laxus grinned, and re-evaluated his plan to pull the blonde into his office.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mira. Have a good night!" She said cheerfully, and turned towards the stairs. Laxus retreated into the shadows, ensuring he wouldn't be seen waiting for her.

"You too Lucy!" Mira called out, already reaching for the next mug.

Lucy climbed the stairs, a light blush settling across her face as she recalled what had happened last time she had gone anywhere near the stairs. She couldn't believe what had happened when Laxus had broken up the brawl, and how her body had reacted when the electricity had coursed through her. Her blush darkened as she imagined what it would be like to have him shock her as she rode him, or as he crushed her beneath him while he took her.

Laxus heard her take a shaky breath, and the scent of her arousal reached his nose. She rounded the top of the stairs, and his eyes drank in her flushed face. He watched her disappear down the corridor towards the bathrooms, and decided to give her few minutes before he made his move. He growled softly as he felt himself harden again, and imagined himself thrusting into her, and hearing her scream his name. She would scream his name tonight, he promised himself, and a feral grin settled across his face as he heard her coming back down the corridor.

Lucy gasped as she was pulled to the side, trapped between the wall and a hard body that pressed into her, a knee nudging between her legs. Hard lips crashed down on hers, and her eyes widened as he kissed her. His scent surrounded her, and she relaxed as she recognised the ozone and thunderstorm smell. _Laxus,_ she thought, dazed. Her eyes drifted closed, and she began to kiss him back, hands creeping up his back to run through his hair. He growled when her lips parted, and her tongue darted out to trace one of his elongated canines.

She gasped as she felt his hand grasp her rump, pulling her closer to him. He let his magic bubble to the surface, and pushed a low voltage through his hands as he propped her up with one, and tweaked her nipple with the other. She moaned into his mouth, hips pushing forward and grinding into his thigh.

Laxus growled again, and pulled back, noting in satisfaction at the hazy look in her eyes, and the protest forming on her lips.

"My office." He said roughly, and pulled her from the wall. She followed him willingly, and as the door slammed behind them, he was on her, picking her up, and her legs automatically wrapped themselves around him. Their lips crashed together, tongues dancing for dominance. He dropped her on top of his desk, amused when she squeaked at the contact of the wood on her bottom.

He pushed her backwards, swinging her legs up onto the desk, barely noticing the papers that went flying with the movement. His hands pushed her skirt upwards, and he caught a glimpse of her already soaked blue panties before he ripped them away from her. He knew she deserved something gentler, but he couldn't hold himself back this time.

Her arousal scent hit him like a sledgehammer, now that she was bare to him, and he buried his face between her legs like a man possessed. His tongue darted out, and swiped upwards, lingering to play with the little bundle of nerves in her clit. She moaned loudly, and a hand fisted in his hair as she raised her hips to meet his mouth.

He continued licking and sucking, the tempo increasing with the blood rushing in his ears and the frantic sounds beginning to come from her mouth. He impaled her with his tongue, and allowed her to ride his face for a few beats, her grip in his hair tightening as she rolled her hips against his face.

He pulled back, and flicked her clit with his tongue, making sure to drive some electricity into her. He heard her head thump onto his desk as she screamed his name, knees tightening over his ears, and her juices gushed into his waiting mouth and down his chin.

Pulling her knees apart and discreetly wiping her juices from his chin, he stood up and pulled her towards the edge of the desk.

"I'm going to make you forget your own name, blondie." He growled as he flicked open his pants, and her brown eyes shot open to meet his.

"Make me scream, Laxus." She replied, voice low with desire. He grinned, flashing his elongated canines at her, and wriggled a finger inside her. She mewled as she felt his finger move, curling inside her. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

She pulled away slightly, panting, as she felt a second finger join the first, stretching her. Pain flared briefly, but she found it dulled to pleasure as she rolled her hips and ground herself against his hand.

"Fuck you're hot like this," he panted, grey eyes watching her as she tossed her head back. Concentrating, he sent sparks of lightning through his fingers, and she screamed, walls convulsing around his fingers, eyes rolling back as she came undone a second time.

Laxus pulled his fingers out, curled his hands around her thighs, and impaled her with his cock. Her moan reverberated around the room, and he could feel her walls stretch to accommodate his size. She was so tight it was nearly painful, but he could feel her relaxing around him.

His hips pulled back, then snapped forwards, setting a punishing pace. Lucy mewled as he thrust into her, raising her head to watch him as he watched her.

"God, Laxus!" she cried. He growled, and lightning began to arc off him, connecting to her, the desk and the floor. The lights began to flicker as the voltage increased, and her eyes rolled backwards as she came for a third time, screaming his name. Her hands scrabbled against the wooden desk, desperate for something to grab onto as she rode her orgasm.

Laxus growled as he felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was close. He reached down, pressing his thumb to her clit, and lightning arced around the room again. Lucy keened as she came again, and Laxus roared as her rippling walls drove him over the edge, pulling her up towards him, and sinking his teeth into the junction between her shoulder and neck, tasting blood. He licked over the wound as he came, hips jerking forward erratically as he pumped his seed into her. The lights in the room shattered, and they fell into darkness.

Laxus groaned, and leant forward, resting his forehead on her still clothed bust. His shoulders heaved with exertion, and random little streaks of lightning arced off him.

Lucy opened her eyes, surprised to see the room so dark. She reached up and stroked his hair, trying to quell the trembling in her legs and basking in the best sex she'd had in a long time.

"Please tell me we're doing this again." She murmured, and was rewarded with a laugh that shook his shoulders.

"Sounds good, Blondie." He replied, voice muffled by her breasts. He lifted his head, and groaned as he pulled himself out of her, and collapsed in his chair. Lucy pushed herself upright, and started as she looked down at herself. They were both still fully clothed! Had they really just had mind blowing sex with just her panties gone, and his pants hanging around his knees? Her breath caught as she imagined what they would be like together without clothes. Laxus lifted his head in surprise to study her as he caught scent of her arousal again.

"Already looking for round 2?" He growled, and was rewarded by her eyes darkening, and a small hand coming up to brush against the mark he had given her.

"Let's try that without clothes, then." She replied, voice low. He barked out a laugh, a smile crossing his face.

"You surprised me, Blondie. Didn't think you had it in you." He admitted, dragging a hand through his hair. She grinned cheekily at him.

"Most people don't." She replied before sitting up with a wince.

"Sore?"

"Yeah, but nothing a nice hot bath can't fix." She sighed.

"I have a bathtub at my place." He offered cautiously, and was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Can we have round 2 as well?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

My alternate ending continues into the next day, so if you'd like to see the fallout, let me know.

Please feel free to leave a review!

~le Freak


	2. Chapter 2

So there was overwhelming support for another chapter, in particular for the next day. It looks like this will be a three-shot, because I'm not quite done with it yet.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Laxus woke with a groan as a bird started singing directly outside his window. He shifted, and opened his eyes in surprise when someone else shifted with him in his arms. The smells in the room, and the blonde in his arms brought memories of last night crashing back, and a lazy smile drifted across his face.

He leant down and kissed Lucy's shoulder, watching as her eyes opened sleepily and he was greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." She murmured, stretching against him. He hummed in agreement, and kissed his way down her neck towards her breasts. She sighed happily, shifting to give him more access.

Laxus was about to draw the sheet down when his bedroom door crashed open.

He was instantly on the defensive, a snarl ripping from his throat before he realised it was Bixlow in the doorway. The seith mage paused, taking a moment to assess the scene in front of him before letting loose a few booming laughs.

"Cosplayer, I didn't know you had it in you!" He exclaimed, his babies chanting 'cosplayer!' Lucy squeaked, and her face burned as she clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Get the fuck out Bix." Laxus growled, eyes glinting dangerously as the smell of ozone filled the room.

"Just so you know, you have some explaining to do when you get to the guild. You managed to knock out power to half the town last night." He laughed again, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth before backing out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Lucy slumped against the mattress, and slapped a hand across her forehead.

"Do we have to go back to the guild?" She groaned, mind already racing through the damage control she would need to do. Laxus laughed, a low rolling sound.

"We could stay here all day." He suggested, before catching sight of the junction between her neck and shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the mark, and pushed Lucy's hair out of the way.

It was still red, rapidly giving way to purple, but the scar she would carry was just starting to scab over. He touched it, and she flinched.

"Lucy, we need to get you in to see Wendy." He said evenly, eyes finally rising to meet hers. Lucy frowned.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, and I'm on a birth control potion, so we should be okay." She replied, confusion clouding her face.

"The bite mark is scabbing over with dragon scales." He told her, and watched as she frowned, then her expression cleared.

"We need to call Levy. I think Gajeel will have more information than Wendy will." She said firmly, sitting upright and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood briefly, before yelping and abruptly sitting down again. Laxus sat up, and smirked as she basically fell back to the bed.

"I didn't realise I broke you that badly." He teased, before standing up to grab pants for himself, and a shirt for Lucy.

"After three rounds, I'm not all that surprised." She shot back dryly, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Laxus pulled a pair of pants of before heading over to the communication lacrima. He waited until Lucy had covered herself with his shirt before handing her the ball. He felt exceptionally pleased with how she looked wearing his shirt, and it clearly showed on his face because she grinned up at him and playfully tweaked the collar.

His expression shifted, and her breath was stolen by the hungry look that crossed his face.

"You'd better call Levy before we start on round 4." He told her, voice low. She swallowed reflexively, and could feel herself responding to his voice. She nodded quickly, and turned back to the communication lacrima, concentrating.

Lucy's shoulders slumped. _Of course she's not picking up, she's probably at the guild hall._ She thought glumly, lowering the ball into her lap.

"We're just going to have to go into the guild hall." She sighed, looking up at Laxus. He frowned.

"After we shower, then." He replied, pulling his pants off. Lucy's eyes widened, automatically following the movement. Laxus glanced at her and grinned.

"Like what you see, Blondie?" He rumbled, straightening up. She nodded dumbly, eyes tracing over his broad, strong shoulders, down across his built chest and washboard abs, following the line of the v down to his already half erect cock. Her brain stuttered to a halt.

"How the _hell_ did that fit?" She blurted out, brown eyes flicking back up to his. He burst into laughter, clearly not expecting the question. She watched with a quiet awe as he laughed, having never seen him so relaxed, with his defences down.

"Do you want to have a re-enactment of last night?" His voice was low as he flashed her a grin, eyes gleaming, and Lucy trembled with need. He slunk towards her, and she marvelled at how graceful his movement was. Quickly tossing the communication lacrima onto the bed, he lifted Lucy up, and a primal part of him roared in approval as she automatically wrapped her legs around him.

"I believe," he murmured in her ear "that I carried you to the closest flat surface, then you rode my tongue until you started screaming my name." Lucy whimpered, memories of the night before flooding back into her mind. Unconsciously, her legs squeezed his waist, and relaxed as she slowly rolled her hips against him. He nipped her ear and she gasped, fingers sliding into his hair and tightening.

Laxus carried her into the bathroom, nudging the door open with his foot as his hands were busy roaming and tracing patterns over her back. He sat her down on the counter, and their lips met. It wasn't the frantic, bruising kisses from the night before, and Lucy knew this was his way of giving her what should have been the gentler first time.

He trailed kisses down her neck, and into the crook of her shoulder, tongue flicking against her skin, keenly aware of the whimpers and moans the celestial mage was making. Her hand, still entwined in his hair, tugged him backwards, and he frowned in confusion.

She smiled at the lightning dragon slayer before lavishing the same treatment on him. Her lips feathered their ways down from his lips, slowing to provide attention at his adam's apple, before stretching across his collarbone. His eyes drifted closed, and a few moans fell from his lips.

His eyes opened quickly, startled, as her hand grasped his cock, and slowly slid her hand from the tip to the base, and back to the tip. He groaned, rocking his hips forward as she continued to stroke him, his head dropping to rest on her shoulder as his arms snaked around her waist. She peppered kisses down his neckline and across his shoulder, occasionally twisting her head to press her lips to his hair. She tightened her grip a fraction, and he moaned, hips thrusting himself into her hand. He raised his head, brought a hand up to her silky blonde tresses and locked his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Her hand faltered, and Laxus took the time to nudge apart her legs and bring her closer to the edge of the counter. They surfaced for air, and he slowly slid a finger inside her wet folds. He relished the way her mouth puckered, and her eyes rolled backwards as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out, occasionally tracing up and down her slit. She whimpered with need as she clutched his shoulders, nails leaving indented half crescent moons.

He pulled his finger out, and brought it up to his mouth, watching in amusement as her gaze fixated onto his finger. He sucked her juices off the digit, and her eyes darkened.

He brought her in for another kiss, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. Her eyes drifted shut as he reached down and guided himself into her waiting entrance. Laxus groaned as he slowly thrusted into her, and felt her walls ripple as they expanded to accommodate his size. Lucy grimaced for a moment, and pulled back.

"Wait a moment." She panted, and Laxus immediately froze.

"Did I hurt you?" He murmured, eyes scanning her face in concern. Her eyes met his, and a cheeky smile crossed her face.

"I just need to get used to that club you call a dick." Lucy replied softly, experimentally working her internal muscles. He chuckled, relaxing.

"Feel better now?" He asked, fingers ghosting up her thighs.

"Oh god, yes."

"Good." His fingers dug into her hips, and he thrust into her with a groan, all senses focused on the blonde that was wrapped around him. She whimpered as she felt him enter her fully, relishing the way he felt inside her. He pulled out partially, and thrust back in, setting a slower pace than the night before. Lucy leaned up and kissed him, tongue lightly slipping along his bottom lip, silently asking for access. His mouth opened, and he met her tongue in a lazy skirmish for control.

They broke apart again, and Lucy moaned, feeling the build-up of her release. His hand came across from her hip to press a thumb against her clit, and she moaned his name in response. He could feel that she was getting close, and he wasn't far off either.

Their tempo increased, and Lucy's moans and whimpers became louder, more frantic, until they echoed around the bathroom. Laxus let his magic build, and sparks began to arc off the thumb firmly pressed against Lucy's clit. Her voice climbed a few octaves, and her walls rippled around him as she came, screaming his name.

He increased his speed again, watching as her mouth puckered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode out her orgasm. His mouth came down to gently graze against the mark he had left on the junction between her shoulder and her neck, and satisfaction burst through his chest as she whimpered his name.

"Say you're mine, Lucy." He growled, and licked the mark.

"Oh god, Laxus." She cried, fingernails digging into his back. He could feel himself getting close, and he groaned as he slid into her.

"Say it." He growled again, and lightning sparked from him, arcing across to her. Her eyes met his, and her lips parted.

" _You're mine_." She purred, and her walls clamped down on him, sending them both over the edge.

As they came down from their highs, Laxus leaned into the celestial mage, and dropped his head to her shoulder. She reached up to stroke his hair, the corner of her mouth tilting up in a small smile as he rumbled in approval.

"One of these days we'll get to the bed." He said, voice muffled by her bare shoulder. She giggled, and lightly tugged at his hair.

"Why, because your office, couch, dining table and bathroom aren't good enough?" She teased, giggling again as he lifted his head to shoot her a half-hearted glare. She grinned at Laxus, and flexed her internal muscles, satisfied as she heard his breath catch.

He pulled himself out of her, and leaned against the counter.

"I liked it, it was different." Lucy explained, watching him as he ran a hand across his face. He sighed, and offered her a wry smile.

"Shower?" He offered. He had to help her down from the counter, and steady her as she wobbled her way across to the shower, smirking at her as she went.

"How do you intend on getting to the guild hall if you can't even walk?" He inquired, turning the dials to the shower. Lucy tested the water, and was satisfied that it was warming up quickly before stepping under the spray.

"I'll feel better after the shower." She assured him, glancing across at the soaps and shampoo on offer. His eyes followed hers, and he felt smug as he realised that she would smell like him as they entered the guild hall later.

The thought of her carrying the scent of any other filled him with such a rage that he surprised himself with the intensity. _She will never carry another man's scent on her_ , he decided, and stepped under the spray with her.

Half an hour later, Lucy was hunting for her clothes. They were mostly scattered around the front door, and she blushed as she recalled the frantic removal as soon as the door had slammed shut behind them. She sighed as she looked around in futility for her underwear.

"Laxus, have you seen my panties?" She called out, exasperated. His head popped around a corner from the living room, and he eyed her outfit.

"They're probably still in my office." He replied, smirking when her blush deepened.

"I can't go to the guild hall without panties!" She cried, hands curling into fists in her skirt. Laxus cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth when a gold light flashed in the room.

"Virgo!" Lucy said, surprised.

"Princess, I brought you some panties." The rosette declared, handing a small square of fabric to the red-faced celestial mage.

"Were you watching?!" Lucy exclaimed, voice rising.

"Sorry Princess, but you needed them." Virgo replied, taking a quick glance around the room.

"Okay Virgo, we'll talk about this later. You can go." Lucy sighed, watching as the rosette disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Do your spirits always watch you?" Laxus asked, brows furrowing. The blonde sighed, and pulled the panties on.

"Not always, but they can whenever they want. They usually do, when my emotions start spiking." She explained. Laxus frowned, but let it go.

"We had better get to the guild hall. You're sure Levy will be there?" He asked, pulling on his coat.

"She should be."

* * *

I think you're all seeing where I'm going with this. Please feel free to leave a review!

~le freak


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this is the final chapter, and goes into the reactions. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

They walked to the guild hall in companionable silence, and stopped short when they entered to boisterous cheering. Lucy's eyes widened, and she glanced up at Laxus, a blush settling over her cheeks. Most of the guild was already there, most cheering or calling out suggestive things that she was suddenly glad she couldn't hear due to the clamour of noise. She looked around, and was relieved to find her team hadn't arrived at the hall yet, however the Raijinshuu had stood as they entered the hall.

Laxus frowned, not happy with some of the suggestions his guild-mates were shouting out at the two, in particular to Lucy. He reached out and pulled her closer to him before walking them towards the stage where Levy and Gajeel typically sat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mirajane vault the bar, a determined look on her face as she strode towards them. Laxus swore under his breath, and Lucy looked up at him in confusion.

"Mira's on the warpath." He muttered to her, and the petite blonde sighed before turning towards the eldest Strauss sibling with a smile.

"Good morning, Mira." Lucy greeted her, and was met with hard blue eyes. Her smile faltered.

"In the _guild hall_? I was still downstairs!" Mira hissed, hands coming up to rest on her hips.

"Sorry, Mira." Lucy winced, and her eyes dropped to the floor. Laxus pulled her closer to him, a frown creeping its way across his face as he eyed the take-over mage. Mirajane's eyes darted between the two blonds, taking in their stance and the protective way Laxus was shielding her from the rest of the guild. Her face softened, and she clapped her hands together.

"Well, as long as you give the guild blond babies, I'll forgive this one only!" She squealed, already imagining the two with children in their arms. The two blond mages stared after her, dumbfounded, as she skipped happily back to the bar.

"Uhh…"

"Gajeel and Levy."

"Yes, let's go."

Gajeel glanced up from the page in front of him as he heard Lucy and Laxus approach, before doing a double take. He had seen both of them yesterday, and they both had their individual scents. Today, he couldn't distinguish between them. His brows furrowed and he assessed them, and magenta eyes narrowed in on the bruise Lucy was sporting on her neck. _She hasn't even tried to hide it_. He thought, amazed.

As the two blonds approached the table, Gajeel couldn't help himself. A snort of laughter escaped, and he dissolved into full-blown laughter, slapping a hand on the table to keep him upright. Levy looked up from her book, and gave the iron dragon slayer an annoyed frown, before lightly slapping his arm.

"Gajeel, what are you laughing at?" She asked, before noticing Laxus with Lucy tucked under his arm, standing at the table with a scowl aimed at the black-haired man next to her.

Gajeel gestured wordlessly to the two, and dissolved into laughter again. Laxus growled, and a bolt of lightning struck the table.

"Shut the fuck up, Redfox." He snarled, and directed Lucy to sit down. The celestial mage sat down, and the two women shared a smile.

"Are you gonna make me, Sparkledick?" Gajeel chortled, leaning back and eyeing the other man.

"Gajeel, stop it!" Levy scolded, poking his arm. He glanced at her and grinned.

"Sorry, Shrimp." He replied, unapologetically.

"What was so funny?" Lucy asked, unconsciously leaning into Laxus as he sat next to her. Gajeel's eyes narrowed in on the mark on her neck again, and now that she was in front of him, he could see the flesh coloured scales forming over the wound. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Raijinshuu casually taking up defensive positions around the table.

"You really don't know what you've done?" He asked Laxus, with a hint of disbelief. Laxus frowned at him.

"We don't have all day." The blond drawled, a closed fist thudding down onto the table. Gajeel glanced at Lucy, and found worry lurking in her eyes. He shook his head.

"Normally, your dragon is supposed to explain this stuff." He started, six pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Get to the point." Laxus said. Gajeel grinned, and decided to put them out of their misery.

"That mark on Bunny's neck? It's scabbing over in dragon scales, isn't it?" He asked, gesturing to Lucy. She frowned, and covered the mark with her hand. Beside him, Levy gasped, a hand coming to her mouth.

"Yes, it is. Why? Levy, what do you know?" Lucy replied, worriedly glancing between the two. Levy opened her mouth, but Gajeel beat her to the punch.

"Dragons take mates. They only ever take one mate in a lifetime, so I hope you two at least like each other, otherwise it's gonna be a long lifetime. That bite is the bond between you two, so congratulations, you're mated!" He explained, and started laughing again as the two blonds froze, then slowly turned to look at each other. Lucy's face reddened, and Laxus opened and closed his mouth, thunderstruck.

Before they had time to process what Gajeel had told them, the doors to the guild hall burst open, Natsu and Happy charging through and calling Lucy's name. Behind them, Erza strode in purposefully, brown eyes scanning the hall for her blonde teammate. Gray followed, fully clothed for once, hands in his pockets as he curiously gave the hall a scan. Lucy jolted upright, and turned towards her teammates.

"Lucy! There you are! What are you doing sitting with Laxus?" Happy cried out, flying towards her. Natsu's head snapped in their direction, and his face cleared into a smile before bounding over, closely followed by Erza and Gray.

"Lucy, we waited all night for you, why didn't you go home last night?" Natsu complained, before catching himself and stopping short. His eyes narrowed. Laxus turned to face him, a snarl ripping from his throat.

"Do you break into her place often?" The blond growled dangerously, standing up from the table.

"Why does she smell like you? And why do you smell like her?" Natsu countered, clenching his hands into fists. Erza frowned, and pulled a sword out of nowhere. Gray pulled his hands out of his pockets and casually brought them together, ready to use his magic. At this, Gajeel frowned, and stood, pulling Levy behind him. The bluenette curled a small hand around his bicep, and leaned out to watch the spectacle.

"Guys, please settle down." Lucy pleaded, glancing between her best friend and Laxus. The lightning dragon slayer glanced down at her.

"If he does break into you place, I'm going to have to kill him." He growled, turning back to the fire dragon slayer, clenching his hands into fists.

"Lucy, did he harm you?" Erza called to her, hand tightening on the hilt of her sword. Her eyes narrowed as Lucy's hand strayed up to her neck and brushed against the mark there. The redhead inhaled sharply, then charged towards Laxus.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Lucy pulled her keys out.

"Open, gate of the Lion. Leo!" She yelled, watching as her friend appeared in flash of golden light. Loke's eyes widened as he saw Erza charging towards him, a determined glint in her eye. His arm bent, and he braced himself, a bright light flashing as he blocked her attack.

Erza was thrown to the side, tucking into a roll at the last moment, and sprang to her feet.

"Lucy!" She called out in shock to the blonde, who had thrown her hands to her mouth.

"I'm sorry Erza, are you alright?" She cried out, moving towards the redhead. She had only moved a few steps before Laxus caught her arm and dragged her behind him.

"Stay back, Lucy. They're pissed, and they might hurt you." He warned her, trading glances with his own team as they circled behind Team Natsu. Loke looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I think we all want to know that." Gray commented, dark eyes darting between his team and the surprisingly protective lightning dragon slayer.

"They're mated." Gajeel called out, Levy nodding behind him. Natsu whipped his head towards the iron dragon slayer.

"What?" He replied, clearly confused.

"Can't you smell it? You can't tell where Bunny stops and Sparkledick begins." Gajeel gestured towards the two, choosing to ignore the warning growl Laxus let out. Lucy assessed the situation, and finally noticed the entire guild staring in their direction.

"Laxus, let's just go into your office, and we can explain everything." She whispered, a hand curling around his arm. He looked down at her, and finally nodded.

"My office. Everyone. That includes you too, Gajeel." Laxus barked, straightening up. Lucy smiled up at him, and squeezed his arm.

"Thank you." She said, relieved. The two teams, Gajeel, Levy, and Loke made their way up the stairs and into the lightning dragon slayer's office.

They all stopped dead as the sight of haphazardly flung paperwork and the smell of sex greeted them. Gajeel and Natsu hastily covered their noses, and glared accusingly at Laxus.

"Hey, Lucy, are these your panties?" Loke asked with interest, picking up a ripped piece of blue cloth off the bookcase with a pen. Lucy squeaked wordlessly and covered her face, mortified. Erza strode to the window and opened it, the males in the room relaxing somewhat as the breeze carried the ocean air into the room.

"Now, tell us what happened." Erza's icy tone cut through the silence in the room. Laxus gestured to the desk.

"Lucy and I had sex last night. Lots of it. What I didn't know is that I also marked her to be my mate. I didn't even know something like this was possible." He explained succinctly, a smirk crossing his face as he recalled what happened the night before.

"Dragons only ever have one mate in their lifetime, and usually only after careful consideration and discussion, but I guess crazy sex works too." Gajeel added, crossing his arms.

"He didn't force you, did he?" Loke asked seriously, hazel eyes on Lucy. All the eyes in the room cut to Lucy, and Freed gasped, clearly insulted by the question. Lucy shook her head.

"No, Loke, he didn't force me. I wanted it." She replied, a light blush settling across her face.

"And shorted out half the town in the process. Didn't know you were that kinky." Bixlow snickered, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he laughed. Lucy covered her face again as she turned a dull red. Laxus glared at his teammate, and the hair on everyone's arms rose as static electricity filled the room. Levy glanced around the room at everyone, worried another fight was going to break out. Determined, she took the few steps to Lucy's side and threw her arms around the blonde.

"What can we do to support you?" She whispered, hugging her friend. Lucy returned the embrace, glad to have someone on her side.

"We need more information on what this means." Lucy replied softly, brown eyes cutting across to Gajeel, who nodded.

"I wouldn't recommend spending more than a few weeks apart. The last time that happened to Shrimp and I, it wasn't pretty. She couldn't concentrate, and I couldn't fight. That's why we take all the long jobs together, just in case it happens again." He explained, eyes cutting to Levy, who smiled up at him.

"Wait, does that mean you and Levy are mated too?" Gray asked, crossing his arms. Levy nodded.

"We didn't really want to tell anyone just yet, you know how the guild makes a big deal out of relationships. We weren't ready for that type of attention." Levy replied. She squeezed Lucy's hand and walked back to Gajeel, who quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Do Jet and Droy know?" Lucy inquired, curious. Levy shook her head and frowned. Loke cleared his throat, and all eyes swung to look at him.

"Well, I've heard enough. Lucy, as always, your spirits will support you, no matter what." He declared. He lazily waved a hand at everyone before closing his gate and disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"Natsu, you've been quiet." Lucy commented, turning towards her best friend. The pinkette grinned at her.

"Well, this a good thing, right? Laxus is really strong, and he can protect you when we're not around." He exclaimed.

"You do realise you're never going to be allowed to break into my apartment again, right?" Lucy replied, raising an eyebrow. Natsu deflated, Happy mimicking the movement on his shoulder.

"What?" He whined, looking back at Gray and Erza for support, both of whom gave him a hard look.

"Eventually, you'll move in with me." Laxus murmured to Lucy, a troubled look crossing his face. She looked up at him, and circled her arms around his waist.

"I'm not ready to give up my apartment just yet. My contract doesn't expire for another five months." She replied, resting a cheek against his chest. Laxus sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

"Wait, does this mean we have to knock first, before we invade your place?" Bixlow whined at Laxus, sounding much like Natsu. Evergreen smacked him over the head.

"You should have been knocking in the first place." She scolded him, before crossing her arms. Freed harrumphed in agreement.

"Okay, so is that everything?" Gray asked, dark eyes sweeping the room.

"Gray, your pants." Lucy sighed. He looked down, and his eyes widened as he found himself only in his boxers. Erza handed them to him wordlessly, and he quickly pulled them on.

"That's the basics. You two are gonna want to spend some time alone, gihihi." Gajeel chuckled, before turning with Levy towards the door.

"Thank you, Gajeel." Lucy called out, and he waved a hand as they headed out of the room. Silence reigned for a few moments, before Erza pushed out from the wall.

"If you hurt Lucy, you will have the combined wrath of Team Natsu to contend with." She stated, eyes narrowing at Laxus. Natsu grinned wildly.

"Not that I want you to hurt Lucy, but I definitely want a rematch." He declared, pointing at the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus rolled his eyes, and Gray had to drag the suddenly enraged pinkette out of the room, Erza following closely behind.

Laxus met the eyes of his team as they assessed him and the blonde in his embrace.

"Well, Lucy, welcome to the family." Evergreen smiled, and adjusted her glasses. She turned towards the door and grabbed Bixlow's ear, ignoring his protests, and pulling him out the door after her. Freed nodded at them, and followed his team, thoughtfully closing the door behind him.

Laxus sighed, and dropped into his chair, pulling Lucy onto his lap. He closed his eyes, then opened them as he felt her forehead drop gently against his.

"It's okay, we'll work this out. One day at a time." She murmured, reaching up to stroke his hair.

"You're okay with this?" He rumbled, disbelief colouring his tone. Lucy sighed, and they locked eyes.

"I wish we knew what we were getting into before it happened, but it's done now. Truth be told, if I were destined to end up a dragon slayer's mate, I would prefer it to be you. Natsu's my best friend, and it would be beyond weird." She replied softly, watching as his eyes widened in shock. She smiled, and kissed him. Their eyes drifted closed, and the kiss drifted into something slow and gentle.

The door slammed open, and the two blonds jumped, turning quickly to stare at the intruder. Makarov stood in the doorway with a face like thunder.

"Laxus, what the hell happened last night?" He yelled, advancing into the room. He stopped short as he saw Lucy perched on his grandson's lap, and his brain stuttered to a halt.

"Oh, so that's what happened!" He chuckled, face clearing up.

"Well, congratulations my boy, you've caught a feisty one there." Makarov giggled, and a thin trail of blood began to drip from his nose. He grinned at the two, and sauntered back out of the office.

"Having you around is getting me into less trouble." Laxus observed, relaxing back into the chair.

"Yeah, but the number of people bursting in on us is ridiculous." Lucy grumbled, settling back against him.

"Maybe I'll have to shock whoever does that next, until they get the message." He murmured, nuzzling into her neck. She giggled, and brought a hand up to stroke his hair.

"That could be funny." She breathed, and he pulled away from her neck to stare at her.

"Well, now that the important people know what's going on, let's go back to my place. We still haven't used the bed." He grinned at her, and inwardly marvelled as she grinned back.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, and sealed her mouth over his in a searing kiss.

* * *

Please feel free to leave a review!

~le Freak


End file.
